snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rafael Belmonte
Rafael Ángel Belmonte Delgado is the former department head for the Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection. He was born the eldest child to pureblood Spaniards in Aragon, Spain on March 3, 2040. Early History Rafael was born to two wealthy pureblood wizards, Rosa Lucía and Alfonso, in Aragón, Spain. His childhood was relatively quiet as he spent most of it with his head stuck in some book, assisting his father with his job when allowed, or spending time with his siblings when he could find the time. And that's all you'll get from him about his private life. He spent six years at Valle de la Academia de Brujería y Hechicería, graduating a year early and going to work for his father full time for a year before heading off to Scotland for Wizarding University. While he was there he studied ways to conserve the environment and experimental charms, along with a few other subjects. After finishing his education he went to work for the Southern European branch of Wizarding Conservation International. The young man specialized in environmental issues, doing much traveling over the European continent and the world, working with other branches, organizations, and ministries to improve their environment. Starting at the bottom rung, over the years he worked his way up the ranks until he garnered the position of Head Environmentalist. It wasn't until very recently that he was offered and accepted the position as the Department Head for the newest Department at the British Ministry, hoping to have better chances of improving the environment from inside a governmental system rather than working alongside one. Appearance Standing at 5'11" with some muscle from his job in the field, he has light brown eyes and curly dark brown hair that's never kept too long as the curls tend to fall into his eyes. Personality Rafael is, for the most part, easy going and can be jovial at times. He may not come off as such however, if you happen to meet him when he's attempting to save the environment one tree at a time, or invade on his personal time. Though his plus ten years on the job have loosened the man up, he still takes his job very seriously and always puts it above most everything else in his life. Past experiences have lead him to believe that work and play should never be mixed, and therefor you'll never see him doing anything but working when on the clock. Very task-oriented and well organized, he finds it impossible to work or live in a mess. All of his travels and years away from home have lightened his Spanish accent, and it only truly becomes discernible when he's speaking in his native tongue. His books are his prized possessions, and he's constantly adding to his vast collection. Don't ask to borrow one, he's a trusting man, but not when it comes to his books. His job is his life, and he seldom has free time for anything that doesn't concern the environment, though occasionally you may find him enjoying a hobbyist skill or two that he's picked up over the years. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department Head Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2056